Touch Me
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Tsuna accidentally drank Verde's potion and his body feels very hot. What will happen if his guardians saw him in that condition? One-shot. 182769.


**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Warning: YAOI, Smut, detailed sex/rape (depending on the point of view), threesome, language, and some other things that you might find offensive or shocking.**

**Disclaimer: In KHR, neither Mukuro nor Kyoya own Tsuna. And so they aren't mine.**

**182769. Yep, this is the result of my sudden horniness. Enjoy! ˆoˆ**

**.**

It had been one ordinary day for one Tsunayoshi Sawada as he woke up from the hot glare of sunlight coming in through his open window. He was sure he closed that last night. Reborn must have something to do with it, wanting to wake Tsuna the moment the sun rose maybe. He was even surprised that his home tutor didn't wake him up _Vongola style. _

He yawned and stretched before he sat and rubbed his eyes in a childlike manner. He was an ordinary male, seventeen and was currently a student at Namimori High. He had ordinary spiky hair typical of males his age and ordinary eyes typical of fem–, no. Males. Of course, that's what he thought. He was ordinary too in the fact that he had exams as a student and sometimes he failed, sometimes he failed again, and many times he failed too much. But aside from that, there was something unordinary about him. No one would be able to figure it out of course. _He was actually the boss of an infamous and overly rich mafia famiglia named the Vongola. _

That's actually more of the reason why he almost always failed. Because he chose, or rather, was forced, to do paper works and more paper works for the Vongola and always ended up sleeping a little. He had no time to do his assignments, and even if he did, he was in no right mindset to do so anymore and always end up getting a zero. But he was not dumb. He was far from dumb and the only ones who knew that were his guardians.

And thus, one ordinary and yet unordinary day, Tsuna walked out of his room after he changed his clothes and readied himself for breakfast and for school. He was still a little too sleepy because of the paper works that he did last night. It was too exhausting, but he didn't have a choice about the matter. It came as a package deal for accepting the official title of being the Vongola Decimo and he never hated it, really, despite the fact that he almost always complained so damn much about it.

It was still a little too early to be going to school and he wished to sleep more, but he knew that if he slept he wouldn't wake up until noon so he tried to stay awake.

When he entered the dining room, what he saw made his eyes widen and he immediately stopped on his tracks. Of course, anyone would do so. And all the remaining drowsiness immediately left him. Reborn was glaring daggers from his seat in Bianchi's lap and looking across the table. Verde was merely sipping his tea, ignoring him. It's as if Verde was in his own house from the ease that he carried.

"Like I said, Verde. What the hell are you doing here?" Reborn asked as he continued to glare.

"Like I said, Reborn. I'm doing some research in the vicinity and I was invited by Nana-san here, thinking that I was one of your _friends._" Tsuna shivered at the tone Verde used to say the last word.

"Doing some annoying experiments again?" Reborn asked mockingly.

"Tch, shut up! I never wanted to be here! Nana-san here just carried me and then placed me on this seat!" Verde retorted. "I'm not like you, you freeloader!"

Reborn's aura darkened even more and before everything went out of control, Tsuna immediately made his presence known to both parties. "Ah, good morning, Reborn, Verde-san." He sat on the far end of the table and silently ate his fill.

Verde and Reborn, however, didn't act like they noticed him and he could only sigh._ So much for interruptions._ Well, it was also nice that they didn't notice him though. He shuddered to think how they would react if their current 'conversation' was interrupted. Their bickering continued for some time, even when Tsuna already finished his meal. And by that time, the two were already burning with rage and, without any warning, lunged at each other. Before Tsuna could even react, Reborn had already taken Leon out and turned him into a pistol while Verde had brought out his potions and held them.

Verde looked at the two potions in his hand and he realized that it was not the poison he had been working on. It was a different potion. _But it would do, just to step on Reborn's ego a bit. _He leaped once again just as Reborn aimed _his_ pistol at him.

"W-Wait! What are you two doing!?" Tsuna panicked when he saw the two and before he could think of it, he immediately ran in between them. His back was on Reborn and it was too late when they both saw him. Verde had already poured the potion on Tsuna's mouth while Reborn had already fired. Tsuna, on reflex and also instinct, swallowed the dark liquid to prevent himself from drowning on a bottle stuck in his mouth.

Tsuna stood up for a while, wide-eyed at the strange feeling on his body, before he suddenly fell on the floor unconscious. Reborn and the others immediately rushed to him and had taken a look at him. Reborn was thankful that he used a dying will bullet and not a real one. Verde was inwardly thankful that he didn't use poison. _But the potion that Tsuna drank still worried him._

When the brunette woke up next, he found himself on the couch and sat up.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, are you alright now?" Tsuna looked over his shoulder and found his mother looking at him worriedly. "Reborn-kun and Verde-kun here told me that you collapsed when you fell from the second floor."

Tsuna glared at the two. Reborn looked at him as if nothing was wrong and Verde merely huffed. Tsuna sighed. He knew he couldn't make these two apologize even though it was their fault that it happened. He looked at his mother again. "Kaa-san, what hour is it?"

"It's almost seven thirty. You've been asleep for almost an hour, Tsu-kun." She smiled. And with that, Tsuna's eyes widened as he scurried towards the door.

It was Verde's voice that stopped him. "Are you sure you want to go to school, Vongola Decimo?"

"Eh? What do you mean? Of course, if I don't, who knows what my E grades would look like." Tsuna looked back at him, not really understanding what just happened. Reborn also looked at Verde, no, more like glared.

"They will be F, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn simply shrugged. "It's what will happen in the future anyway."

"Don't say it like that!" Tsuna exclaimed from embarrassment. "And don't go assuming that I'll fail!" He immediately turned around and ran outside when he noticed that he'd been stalled for some minutes now. Verde looked at his leaving figure meaningfully before he fixed his glasses.

"_Good luck, Juudaime." _He said to himself.

Reborn narrowed his gaze on his co-Arcobaleno when he saw the latter's expression. _Surely it had nothing to do with the potion that Tsuna was forced to drink, right?_

Tsuna ran with all his might because he knew that the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee wouldn't give him the time to explain if he was late again. But he knew that even if he ran, he wouldn't make it in time. In his haste, he pulled out his bottle of dying will pills and swallowed one. He flew over to school and landed in a more forested part of the area so that no one would see him landing with flames on his forehead and hands.

He ran towards his classroom and was thankful that he was just in time.

"Juudaime! You're just in time!" Gokudera lively greeted him when he walked towards his seat. The man who was Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man immediately lunged himself on the smaller male and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"G-Gokudera..! I-I… can't breathe..!" Tsuna struggled to be free and was just too happy when the silver-haired male let go of him to shout at their other friend.

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted while Gokudera was literally shoving him away. The other merely laughed at Gokudera's usual antics and greeted Tsuna anyway. Tsuna waved at him too, making Gokudera growl at the black-haired man.

After that, the class started and Tsuna didn't remember anything. He immediately passed out after he sat in his chair. He didn't even sense the chalks, the erasers, and the books that were thrown at him by teachers just to make him wake up. Of course, he also didn't hear Gokudera's swear words and shouts at the teachers who did that.

"_It's hot… It feels so hot… It's like my body's burning… It's hot… It's hot…"_

Tsuna groaned when his alarm clock rang. He extended his hand to reach it but it was nowhere to be found. He slowly opened his eyes and he almost jumped when he saw that he was actually groping his classmate's butt. The girl was glaring daggers at him, flushed from embarrassment and anger. Tsuna's drowsiness left him immediately and he realized that his supposed alarm clock was actually the bell ring signaling lunch break.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted when his beloved boss was slapped by one of the females in the classroom for being a 'pervert.' He growled at the female. "You bitch! How dare you hurt Juudaime! I'll blow you to pieces!" The girl shrieked and ran out of the room when Gokudera brought out his dynamites.

Kyoko and the other girls watched the scene and some of them spouted their disgust about Dame-Tsuna's behavior. Kyoko only looked at Tsuna worriedly because she saw what really happened. Tsuna was asleep and he moved only when the bell rang. In that exact instant, the girl sitting at the chair in front of him stood up and Tsuna seemed to have stretched out, groping her butt in the process.

Hana nudged her on the side. "Kyoko, do you think there's something wrong with Dame-Tsuna today?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kyoko looked at her in confusion. The blonde knew that her friend had been really adept at observing people's behavior. Enma also walked beside them and asked the same question.

Hana squinted her eyes as she looked at Tsuna. "Somehow, he looked… how do I say it… adorable… no, that's wrong… he always looks like that. Sick..? No… But right now… he's… emitting this strange aura that says 'please fuck me'." Kyoko blushed at her friend's choice of words while Enma's eyes widened.

"Hana-san!" She exclaimed, blushing at the words her friend just spouted. "W-What are you..?"

"That's right, Kurokawa-san! How can you say such things to the Vongola Decimo?" Enma seconded.

Hana furrowed her eyebrows even more. She already knew about Tsuna and the others' Vongola business for some time now because of her boyfriend. But the nickname Dame-Tsuna stuck in her and she still kept on calling the Vongola boss by that name, except of course when Tsuna was in his boss mode. Even Hana would pale and tremble behind Ryouhei when she was in front of _that_ Tsuna. But when the male was in school, he was just an ordinary guy and Hana could still call him like that.

"Look, Kyoko, Cozart, can't you see any difference in the Tsuna today from the Tsuna yesterday?" She asked. Kyoko and Enma looked at Tsuna again as Gokudera approached his Juudaime and asked him if it hurt.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto merely laughed. "I'm sure Tsuna didn't mean the groping thing. But he still did grope the other girl's butt."

Tsuna rubbed his aching face, teary-eyed. "I didn't mean it…" He mumbled. _Heck, he wasn't even interested in the opposite sex. _

And yet, after some seconds, he realized that his touches actually felt good, _so good. _And he immediately stopped touching his cheek. In that instant, Gokudera immediately hugged him. "There, there, Juudaime…"

Tsuna's eyes widened when Gokudera made a skin to skin contact and he immediately shrieked. He pushed the other male away before he stood. It's like he was burned from the touch. _It felt so hot…_

"J-Juudaime..?" Gokudera asked in concern. He was hurt that Tsuna rejected his very presence but he was sure that Tsuna had a good reason for that. His Juudaime would never reject him without any valid reason.

"Tsuna?" Even Yamamoto was a bit surprised at Tsuna's sudden behavior.

"Hey." They all turned when they saw Hana and the others approach. "Tsunayoshi, is there something wrong with you?" She asked. They noted that she used his full name, which was weird in itself. She only used that name whenever she was in front of the serious and calm Vongola Decimo in boss mode.

"What? What do you mean?" Gokudera asked but Hana merely pointed his attention on Tsuna.

"There's something wrong with me..?" Tsuna asked her, only realizing his situation now that the pain on his face had subsided. _No, it wasn't even that painful… _For some reason, it felt quite good…

Everyone turned their attention to him and they started to see what was wrong. The brunette was breathing raggedly and his cheeks were flushed. He was slightly trembling and he was emitting a strange air.

"Juudaime? Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" Gokudera attempted to step forward cautiously, as if he was approaching Uri and not Tsuna.

"I…" Tsuna looked at them. "I feel… I feel like I'm sick…"

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary." Yamamoto's seriousness made him look at the man. The baseball player gave him a small smile and Tsuna returned it.

Yamamoto's eyes slightly widened when Tsuna gave him that smile. _A blushing Tsuna was smiling sweetly as him. _He closed his eyes and tried to erase the image. Gokudera had the same reaction as him, though the silver-haired man wasn't able to hide his blush.

Hana saw all this, Kyoko didn't of course, and her eyes narrowed at the two. _Who would've have thought that these two harbored such hidden feelings for their boss?_

Enma sighed. "Tsuna, please stop smiling like that."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at his friend, lost to the meaning behind the words.

"Tsuna-san, I think you should go to the infirmary office." Kyoko suggested.

Tsuna nodded and smiled at her, making her blush. "I think I feel really lightheaded…"

"I-I'll go with you, Juudaime." Gokudera suggested but Tsuna shook his head. He smiled at his right-hand man before he walked out of the room quietly. _He didn't want Gokudera, or anybody else for that matter, to know that he became hard at the hug earlier…_

"Do you think he's getting too exhausted from his paper works and his duty as the leader of the Vongola?" Yamamoto found himself voicing out. Gokudera didn't answer. He just stared at the direction where his beloved Juudaime disappeared from.

"We should visit him later…" Kyoko mumbled. Enma nodded and Hana could only sigh. It seemed Tsuna was sick for some reason but he was giving off this kind of air that suggested it was more than ordinary sickness. _It might get troublesome…_

Tsuna walked slowly, panting and breath hitching, flushed, and totally staggering, to the infirmary. He didn't even see the more than lustful and dark glances in his direction due to the expression that he had. He reached it and was barely able to express his surprise when instead of Dr. Shamal, he found Mukuro sitting on the doctor's chair.

"Kufufufu… you look seductive and sexy right now, Tsunayoshi-kun." He voiced the word that Hana had been wanting to voice out earlier but couldn't.

"Mukuro..?" He panted as he walked inside. Mukuro's eyes glazed at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"I'm glad I accepted that doctor's offer to temporarily work here as an assistant while he's out there flirting." He voiced as he stood up and walked towards Tsuna.

He was amused that the latter didn't even step backward or shriek like he normally would. And the thing that got Mukuro's attention was the fact that Tsuna was blushing while looking at him. The brunette's eyes were almost glazed from heat and it was like he was waiting to be touched. It was almost amusing, except for the fact that Mukuro was also a little concern. Tsuna looking like this was definitely delightful, not to mention delicious, but that didn't mean that it was natural.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you sick?" He asked.

Tsuna looked at his mist guardian and was at least able to nod before his knees gave out. He braced himself for the fall that was about to come, but it didn't. Instead, he found himself being held by strong arms.

"Ungh… unnh…" Mukuro was surprised that Tsuna was moaning when all he did was catch his fall. A small smirk made its way on the illusionist's face. _It'd be fun staying here… _He kissed his boss's hair and sniffed its sweet scent before he spoke again.

"Come here, Tsunayoshi-kun, let's go to bed." He purred as he carried the panting brunette in his arms and went to the infirmary bed. He was thankful that no one was here. Tsuna kept moaning while he was carried and Mukuro chuckled every time. He was concerned, yes, but that didn't mean that his manhood wouldn't react to his delicious boss laid in front of him.

Tsuna was panting really hard now. He knew that his 'condition,' for lack of a better term, was getting worse. He felt so hot and steamy. _Was it cold? Flu? _He wasn't really sure. But he knew there was something different in his current condition. _Everyone's touches felt so good… It actually felt so good that he was getting a hard on._ He couldn't even concentrate. All he could think of was the good feeling of the bed sheet as it caressed his flushed skin.

"Mu… kuro…" He whispered in between pants and shivers. "I…"

Mukuro knelt on all fours on top of Tsuna and watch lustfully at his prey. Tsuna's eyes were tightly shut and he was breathing shallowly. His face and neck were flushed and his lips were slightly parted to accommodate more air. He was sweating profusely and it seemed that he wasn't in his right mindset.

"I don't know who did this to you, Tsunayoshi-kun, but I assure you that I will pleasure you much more than the bed sheet does." Mukuro smirked as he leaned over and licked his boss's exposed neck, eliciting a loud moan from Tsuna. The illusionist chuckled at the response, feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter by the second. _He couldn't wait anymore._

He licked the brunette's neck once more before he decided to suck its skin, making Tsuna's moans louder. But he didn't care. His hands traveled downward and skillfully removed Tsuna's black vest. Mukuro didn't stop giving the other some hickeys as his lips moved downward and onto the younger male's collarbone.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice made Mukuro stopped and he smirked at the newcomer as he licked his lips. The other male's aura grew darker, especially when he saw the extent of the situation, and he immediately brought out his tonfas.

"I'm kind of busy here, Hibari-kun." Mukuro eyed the tonfas before his gaze fell on the other's cold gray orbs. "Can't you see that it's a rare opportunity? I'm making Tsunayoshi-kun's body mine right now."

Kyoya's aura darkened even more and his eyes darted towards Tsuna. "Oy, Herbivore. If you two keep making out here, I'll bite you both to death." His eyes narrowed when the other merely looked at him. He was angry that he found the two in a compromising position, but his anger was slowly being replaced with worry.

Mukuro chuckled. "It seems Tsunayoshi-kun here is suffering from sexual frustration. In short, he's in heat and is now giving me his body, Hibari-kun." And then his eyes and aura darkened. "Don't you dare get in the way." And without another word, the two lunged at each other.

Tsuna's vision cleared a little when he heard some noises. He willed himself to sit and was surprised to see Kyoya and Mukuro fighting inside the infirmary. The equipments were starting to break and Dr. Shamal's things were getting disarranged. Many porn books and videos were starting to get ripped and broken into pieces too. From the back of his mind, he knew that it would mean more paper work for him if his guardian fought in someone else's place and so he did the only rational thing that remained in his muddled and heated head. He ran in between the two of them. Also, in the back of his mind, he remembered something similar that happened just early this morning and he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu, though this time it was Mukuro and Kyoya and not Reborn and Verde.

Kyoya was much too surprised when Tsuna hugged him that he immediately stopped. Mukuro chuckled and stopped too. "It seemed Tsunayoshi-kun wants to play with you too, Hibari-kun." He mused aloud and Kyoya glared at him.

"What did you do to him, Herbivore?" He asked the illusionist darkly as he gazed at the brunette who was looking at him pleadingly.

"Oi, oi. It wasn't me. Something must've happened to him and Reborn, or something like that." Mukuro said as he stepped forward, wanting to get Tsuna back from Kyoya.

"Please… don't fight… here…" Tsuna voiced weakly, and yet the two males in the room interpreted it as a seductive voice.

Hibari gritted his teeth when he felt his pants beginning to tighten. He knelt in one knee and carried Tsuna in his arms, bridal-style, just like Mukuro did. The small brunette nuzzled in his chest and Kyoya hissed in obvious pleasure when Tsuna coincidentally nuzzled on his nipple. Mukuro laughed again.

"I'd want to share if I were you, Hibari-kun." Mukuro's eyes were glazed, and Kyoya glared at him, but didn't say anything.

The two left the infirmary room, aware that Dr. Shamal would become murderous when he came back and saw the state of his office, especially the state of his porns.

Mukuro opened the door because Kyoya's hands were full. After the prefect entered, Mukuro immediately closed the door and locked it to prevent any interference like what happened with Kyoya. The illusionist opened another door, on Kyoya's command, and was surprised to find that there was a bedroom inside the Reception Room. It seemed Kyoya had been changing the room in order to suit his own lifestyle.

"Have you brought anyone in this room before, Hibari-kun?" Mukuro teased.

"No, there's only one person I want to bring here." His eyes darted briefly on the panting brunette in his arms. "But it's a pity that you have to be here too. You can go out now, you know."

"Ah, you're so cold…" Mukuro feigned hurt. "…unlike the sky that's in your arms. I bet Tsunayoshi-kun feels so warm right now." Both had an immediate hard on at the double meaning of the sentence and Mukuro chuckled that Kyoya had the same reaction as him. "I didn't know you're this much of a pervert, Hibari-kun."

"Shut up. You're not invited here. So if you want to stay, keep your annoying mouth shut." He warned darkly as he laid Tsuna down the bed.

Tsuna was feeling too hot by now. He wanted something, anything, to relieve him of it. He looked at the two bickering males at the foot of the bed where he was now lying and watched as Mukuro continued to tease Kyoya while the latter continued to glare daggers at the other.

"Hibari…san…" He voiced out, wanting to get their attention. He wanted to tell them that he felt so sick and he wanted to go home now, if possible. But his throat felt so hot and his mind was not working well.

Kyoya looked at the brunette when the latter called him and he gulped at the sight. Tsuna was lying on _his_ bed, looking at him with those sinful, seductive eyes, blushing and panting. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were glazed, and his lips looked so luscious and kissable. In short, Tsunayoshi Sawada, an ordinary yet unordinary student of Namimori High, was eliciting an arousal on the Chairman of the Discipline Committee. And Kyoya was a very selfish person. He would do anything to satiate his desires.

"Shall we take a taste?" Mukuro suggested and Kyoya couldn't help but nod grudgingly. He really didn't want to share the brunette with anyone, but he knew that Mukuro would not leave unless he had his share of Tsuna's body too.

Tsuna looked at the two confusedly as they started discarding their clothes. If his mind were any clearer, he would've immediately run at the sight of the two most dangerous men stripping in front of him. And he gave a quiet gasp at the sight of their dripping manhood and he shuddered when their glazed eyes turned to him.

He tried to sit but Kyoya prevented him sitting behind him and circling an arm on his waist, preventing him from moving anywhere, not that he could.

He moaned when the raven licked his earlobe and sucked the part just below it. He could barely feel it when Mukuro started stripping his clothes. The two males looked at his hard cock dripping with pre-cum and Mukuro immediately parted Tsuna's legs just as Kyoya made the brunette sit on his lap.

Tsuna gasped when he felt Kyoya's length pressed in between his cheeks and his cock twitched at the sudden contact of skin. Tsuna blushed even deeper when he felt his mist guardian's breathe on his cock. He bit his lower lip and his hands grabbed hold of something to hold on. His left hand found the soft sheet while his right one found Mukuro's hair. Mukuro licked the brunette's twitching cock and was now about to take it all in when he stopped at the sudden white liquid that shot out of it, spurting on his face and neck, and also on Tsuna's stomach.

"Hmm… It seems our boss is more heated than we originally thought." He voiced as he licked the liquid that was near his lips.

"Hn." Kyoya agreed. Both taller males were both too far now to have rational thoughts and all they could think of was how fuckable their boss looked or how seductive Tsuna's moans were.

Kyoya used the cum on his herbivore's stomach to coat his fingers. Mukuro chuckled when he realized what the raven was planning. "So you're planning to go that far huh." He leaned down again and licked the underside of Tsuna's still hard length despite the earlier climax. He moaned together with Tsuna as he circled his tongue around the other man's tip, tasting the dripping wetness that kept on overflowing from its slit. Just Mukuro swallowed the brunette's whole length, Kyoya thrust his middle finger in Tsuna's butthole and nibbled his neck, making the youngest Vongola scream and arch his hips and head as deep pleasure raked his whole body and threatened to shut his whole system down.

"Ahh…. Ungh… Hibari…san… Mukuro…" Tsuna could only moan their names as pleasure after pleasure made his mind go blank.

After a while, the finger inside him became two while Mukuro bobbed his head, making Tsuna's hold tighten. And soon, he was coming all over again. When Kyoya added a third finger, Tsuna was already a blushing mess, sweating and panting just like his two guardians, and still coming over and over. He was trembling from too much afterglow and yet his cock remained hard.

"Hmm… I'm sure I'm doing a fine foreplay with him… I wonder why he's still so hard." Mukuro wondered as he watched with lustful gaze the twitching length that he kept on sucking ever since earlier. He felt full with the brunette's cum.

Kyoya could barely retain his sanity on restraining himself for too long and he was too glad that he was able to prepare Tsuna because he was sure that both he and Mukuro had no restraining power left.

Mukuro watched in amusement, his own cock twitching in excitement, as Kyoya positioned Tsuna so as to ride on him while facing Mukuro. Tsuna was still a little too out of it and was not able to ready himself until he felt the hugeness that was threatening to rip him into two. He whimpered in pain and Kyoya immediately stopped.

"Shh… It'll feel good later, Tsunayoshi. Try to relax." Kyoya whispered in the other's ear as he drew circles on the brunette's stomach, which eased the pain a little. The raven hissed at the tightness of the other male and he immediately knew that Tsuna was a virgin in that area. He was now fairly sure that he and Mukuro would receive the infamous Double X-Burner after this.

"Ill pleasure you while Kyoya prepares." Mukuro told Tsuna and the latter whimpered again. The mist guardian leaned closer and licked Tsuna's lower lip and sucked it just as his hand gripped the brunette's length and pumped it. Kyoya started his slow thrusts, in synch with Mukuro's pumps, and Tsuna could do nothing but get lost in the pleasure and pain, moaning in muffles inside Mukuro's mouth. Kyoya moaned as well, lost in the pleasure that Tsuna's body was making him feel. Mukuro could feel that his own cock was becoming almost painful and he started pumping himself in synch with Tsuna's.

The brunette came three times before Kyoya came and emptied himself inside the youngest Vongola just as Mukuro came at his own hand while his other hand was now slick with too much of Tsuna's cum. They all panted in their afterglow.

Mukuro took Tsuna and, in one swift movement, turned him around so he was now sitting on the illusionist's lap, much to Kyoya's annoyance. The raven's cum was still dripping from his hole and Mukuro was getting hard again at the sight. _It was his turn now._

"More… please… touch me…" They both heard Tsuna's husky voice and they couldn't help but smirk. Now, Tsuna wouldn't be able to sue them rape. They had alibi now.

"Don't worry, we'll pleasure you more." Mukuro whispered in his boss's ear. He circled his arm on Tsuna's waist and whispered loving things on the other's ears.

Everyone knew that Mukuro liked their boss. He always said that he wanted Tsuna's body, but it seemed everyone understood what he meant except Tsuna. It was true that at first he wanted to possess Tsuna's body for revenge, but now he wanted it for an entire different reason.

Kyoya leaned closer and delved his tongue inside the herbivore's mouth, making the latter moan again. It was too much pleasure and utter bliss for the three of them.

Mukuro knew that Kyoya was harboring feelings for his boss too, but it seemed no one had seen beneath the façade of indifference and coldness that the prefect portrayed, not even Tsuna himself had seen that his cloud guardian had been harboring for him all these years.

And with that knowledge, the two older males knew that they felt the same. _The same longing, the same pain of being ignored, the same pain and annoyance of jealousy, the same arousal every time they imagined or see some of Tsuna's skin, and much of all, the same love… _

Mukuro started thrusting his hips upward just as he pushed Tsuna downward to meet his length. The brunette moaned in Kyoya's mouth while the latter's hand brushed his skin downward and gripped his length tightly, pumping him much like Mukuro did, though this one was much stronger and tighter, not that it didn't have the desired effect. It was the opposite actually. Tsuna was burning with so much pleasure and heat that he felt his body was about to explode. His grip on both of Kyoya's shoulders tightened to being almost painful.

Kyoya pulled from the kiss when oxygen became a problem and he saw Tsuna's expression shouted he wanted more even though Mukuro was already pumping him from behind and his front was being pumped by the raven. When the three of them came once again, they left panting in their afterglow, sweating profusely and blushing from the heat that their bodies, and the room, had accumulated.

"That was fun." Mukuro voiced after a while as they laid the brunette to bed. It seemed Tsuna has passed out after that climax. He lay on Tsuna's other side while Kyoya was on the other. "I wonder what position I should do with Tsunayoshi-kun next time."

"There will be no next time for you." Kyoya merely voiced as he nuzzled the now unconscious brunette and hugged him on the waist.

"I think double penetration will be fun…" Mukuro voiced sleepily as he did the same on Tsuna's other side, nuzzling and inhaling the brunette's sweet scent with the mix of sex. The three of them lay there up until dark, sleeping, and not even the explosions outside due to Gokudera's frantic search for his Juudaime or Dr. Shamal's loud curses managed to wake any of them.

Meanwhile, Reborn and Verde were sitting on a branch just outside the Reception Room and having another argument. The hit man had managed to make the scientist spill out everything about the damn potion that afternoon, after so many fights, but it seemed they were already too late. The trio was in the midst of their 'activity' when the two Arcobaleno arrived and they didn't wan to anger both Mukuro and Kyoya at the same time. That'd be disastrous, especially when the two were obviously enjoying themselves so much.

"It seems there will be a threesome relationship in the Vongola Famiglia... again." Verde voiced, remembering how Vongola Primo was involved in a romantic relationship with both his cloud guardian and his right-hand man.

"Or… there might be a very pissed Dame-Tsuna in boss mode later and two egoistic males in the hospital." Reborn smirked. He could already imagine how Tsuna would react when he woke up and the effect of the combined bullet and potion wore off.

"It seems my aphrodisiac potion is quite successful. I should make some more." Verde mused loudly, making Reborn kick him hard on the stomach.

Inside the room, everything was quiet and only the silent breathing of the three males could be heard.

.

.END.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Yep, that's it, people. Please review and tell me what you think! Please no flames. I did warn you about the contents earlier, right? ˆoˆ**


End file.
